Bloody Past: Memories Never Die
by Warlordess of Nai
Summary: Dante finds a woman who is constantly tortured by her past. Memories are eating away at her and she is ready to die. She begins to mean more to him as he gets to know her and her bloody past. He wants to save her, but will she let him?
1. Chapter 1: The Request

**Disclaimer's note: **I do not own any of Devil May Cry characters or items associated with it. Sahale the old man is a created character and is not permitted to be used by anyone else.

(This is my first fanfic I have written so if it is choppy and unorganized then you know why. Please review, thank you very much. Plus forgive me if this chapter is short. I didn't know how to make it any longer.)

**The Request**

It was that time again. No demons meant no work which meant drinking time! Dante sat behind his desk in his office, Devil May Cry, bored as hell. He drank away at a beer very pissed at the fact there were no demons to slay. It wasn't uncommon that there were periods of slow work but this was going on for two weeks now! "Heh, maybe the fuckers are too scared of me now to even come out and play." He took another sip of his drink.

Then a knock was at his door and he looked up and at his clock. It was 11'o'clock, who the hell was here at this hour?! But on the other hand it may mean work finally. More knocking pursued on the door and he wondered if the person was going to bust it open if they kept on. Opening the door he saw an old man. He had hair down to his shoulders and it was braided in two thick strands. Looking more closely Dante realized this man was of native american descent.

"So gramps, what are you doing out at this time of night banging down my door?" "You are Dante, Son of Sparda, am I correct?" Curiousity began to tick at the devil hunter, how did this man know him to be Sparda's Son? "Yeah. That's me. I will ask again why are you banging down my door at this hour?" "I need you to find someone for me Mr. Dante." "Hey hey now, if you need someone found then I suggest going to a detective." "Ahh but that is a problem. If I go to a detective and they do find her then they will kill her." At this statement Dante looked at the man with suspicion in his icy, blue eyes.

"Why would your person get killed gramps?"

"She is different Mr. Dante, VERY different. Her blood is combined of different species..."

"And these species would be?"

The old man sighed and looked at him with weary chocolate brown eyes. "What the humans believe to be fake or myth is real, you and I know this to be true. Her blood is of Vampire and Lycan. She was born half-human but then a single bite changed her. I do not know all the details for she does not speak of this event."

He rubbed at his forehead and closed his eyes. Dante could tell fatigue was beating at the elderly man and he stepped to the side. "I have searched all I could for her, but I have found nothing."The native american elder groaned with frustration."It's ok, you did all you could. Wanna come inside and sit down and tell me more?" "Yes...I would like that." They both stepped inside the building and the old man took a seat while taking his wide-brimmed hat off.

Dante sat at his desk and was silent for a minute thinking over the facts that were told. "Is she dangerous?" The words came from his mouth starkly. The elderly man looked up and grinned. "If you mean her harm, then yes." Danted nodded and continued. "How long has she been missing?" "Two days now." "Two days? That's it? You're worried over two days?" "I know her Mr. Dante, she does not stray far. It is very rare that she stays away for so long a time." "So are you her father or grand-father or something?"

"No. I am a friend that is worried for her safety."

"What is your name by the way gramps? I didn't ask when I first saw you."

"My name is Sahale." Dante tilted his head as he heard the name. "Cool name gramps." "Thank you for your err-compliment, but back to the situation at hand. I am willing to pay ten-thousand for you to find her Mr. Dante." Hearing this Dante nearly fell off his desk but quickly regained his cool composure.

"Wow....she must mean a lot to you." "There are people in this world who will do anything and everything to hurt a being that is not normal Mr. Dante. She has suffered enough, I can tell this everytime her mind wanders. Will you accept my request? Please?"

Moments of silence passed while Dante thought on the issue. Then when Sahale began to shake his head in defeat Dante spoke up. "I will take the job Sahale. You can pay me after the job is finished." "Are you not worried about failing Mr. Dante?" Turning around with his beloved guns, Ebony and Ivory in hand,he merely smiled. " I know I won't fail. This person of yours sounds too interesting not to find. Now all I need is a picture of your person." Sahale nodded in agreement and pulled out a single photograph and handed it to Dante. Taking the photo in hand he examined it and instantly was interested. The woman in the photo had long ebony black hair, dark sapphire blue eyes, and lovely rose red lips. Wow was the only word in Dante's mind as he gazed upon the face imprinted on the photo paper. Dante regained enough senses to ask about her name."What is her name?" "Her name is Aya Sanada." "Japanese?" "I don't think her last name is real but she has had it for a very long time. So she may not remember her real last name."

Nodding to Sahale's answer with understanding he continued to gaze upon the picture. Then he noticed how her eyes looked a bit sad even though she was not portraying sadness upon her facial features. Sahale was right, whatever had happened to her had been tragic enough to be imprinted on her very soul. It was said that through a person's eyes their soul could be seen and from what Dante could see Aya's soul was troubled.

Then the thought of how the old man knew who he was came back into place. "Oh yeah...how did you know who I was?" Turning around he saw the old man was at the door and he turned around to face Dante. "I have my ways Mr. Dante." A warm smile came across his old wrinkled face. "When you find her bring her to this address.." With those words he walked out. Dante stood up about to shout his name when a paper suddenly flew in through the opened door. "What the hell-" He grabbed the tiny piece of paperand read it aloud, "1345 Rain Bridge Street. Well this keeps getting better and better." He chuckled softly and began gathering his supplies. Once he was finished he went for the door.

* * *

I hope this was an enjoyment to the public. Please do not flame. If you don't like it then don't read it. Fanfiction is something to break out of the ordinary. It is meant to enjoy and be fun to others as well. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I will look forward to reviews and I will bring up more updates as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2: Captive's Rescue

**Disclaimer's Note:** I do not own Devil May Cry, characters, and items related to it. Aya Sanada is a created character and is not permitted to be used by anyone else.

Here are some signs that I have used.

-Is for thoughts

-Well this is my second chapter and I hope you enjoy it. To answer a quick question that might be on some minds a Lycan is a Werewolf. It is merely another term for it. I like it for some strange reason. lol. If there are any other questions you can let me know or post them in the reviews. Thanks again for reading my fanfic and being patient. Hope to see some more reviews.

* * *

**Captive**

In a dark room a soft groan was heard. Eyes opened to survey surroundings of cement walls and objects of torture. How long had she been here? Two days? Three? Probably going at least three now. Moving her arms her muscles screamed with protest as pain shot through them. Then a copper taste began to form in her mouth and she knew it all too well. Turning her head she spat out the blood in her mouth. As she moved around little darts of flames seem to pierce through her skin. Feeling the burning sensations she realized there were cuts and gash wounds all over her body.

-Bastards.- She thought, bled her to make her weak as a child. Shaking her wrists knowing then they were cuffed to a part of whatever object she was resting on.

-Great..just great.- With little energy she had she lifted her head to see she was in torn clothing,severe bruises on her legs and burn marks shaped in crosses on her thighs. Had she been unconcious all this time as they did this barbaric process to her? Luckily a window was overhead so she could see that it was nighttime and that the moon was in half of its waxing stage. -Damn- , if it was full she could have at least a bit more power from her Lycan blood.

Then she heard laughter from a distance and turned her head to the direction. She sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose as the stench wafting in reeked of alcohol and drugs. The door to the room she was being held in busted open and a tall, scary looking muscle man walked in. Well actually he stumbled in because he was doped up. He leaned over her smiling all stupid like, with his eyes glazed and not even really focusing clearly. A hand rested on the top of her head and she shook her head regretting it quickly as a white streak of pure pain cut through her skull.

"Now now..don't struggle. (hiccup) We're just going to have some "fun" with you and then let you die easily." Oh how comforting that sounded! To her horror his hand began to slide down towards her breast. If he dare did what she thought him doing he would pay for it in the living and afterlife. She snarled at him as he roughly squeezed her breast and laughed at her as she struggled with her bonds. To her luck he had leaned down low enough to where his neck was over her mouth. Obviously the stupid fuck was too drunk and high to remember she was part vampire. At that exact moment she hauled all the strength she had and dug her fangs into his skin biting hard.She drankthe blood that was flooding into her mouth, it was tainted, but she had to drink something to regain enough energy to mend the wounds on her body. He yelled in agony and tried to get away but the pain from her inserted fangs was too much for him to move. But all too soon a blow to her left cheek caused her to let go and he scrambled away from her. Instantly her fangs receded and she also wished the stars she was seeing would recede too. Another blow to the face connected and she groaned with pain.

"Vampire bitch. Harry you dumbass! You know she was dangerous even in her state!"

"Yeah but I-"

"Oh shut the hell up. We have to go ahead and kill her now before your blood makes her strong again."

The man known as Nathanial pulled out a 6 inch wide stake and with it a small steel hammer. "This will make sure she is dead for good." Still stars waltzed in and out of the woman's vision and she couldn't focus on anything. But from the sound of his voice she knew something bad was happening. Then a pointy object was placed just above her heart and she tensed with every muscle stilling in place. Oh God....they were going to stake her, she was going to die painfully just like her father did.

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the vision still from that day. It was not her own sight but her father's as he looked to the three people standing over him. He was paralyzed due to sunlight and they placed the evil wooden object over him. Powerless to do anything he screamed out her name as they plunged the hammer down upon him. -No!**-** She wouldn't die! Not like this! "NOOOOOOO!!!!" She pulled her wrists forward and the cuffs snapped and she whopped the nearest person to her. They went flying across the room and slammed into the wall making a huge crack in the cement. With all their effort they tried to restrain her back into her bonds but the end result was them being kicked in places that never met with such violence and were subdued in minutes. Her chance had come and she raced towards the open door and leaped up the stairway and nearly tripped but quickly regained her balance.

"Nathaniel! She's getting away! The bitch!" Harry roared in anger but was still rolling around in pure agony as his sensitive area throbbed with pain. "Let's summon the Shadows!"

"For once Harry you have a good idea." Nathaniel got up and hobbled over to a far off corner and opened a black leather book with pentagrams and upside down crosses adorning the cover. Slowly he ran a finger along a certain passage in the forsaken book and read aloud.

" From the shadows thee is called, do our bidding as you are told. I, Nathaniel Conraid, command the demons known as Kilians to take down the being with the blood of Lycan and Vampire and make her suffer for the deeds she has done. Arise Demons of the Shadows!!!!"

With these words ungodly shrieks were heard and shadows moved from dark corners of the room and formed into three figures. Each figure had scraggly dirty brown hair, empty eye sockets, and skinny bodies that revealed bones under their ash-colored skin. They all looked at the man who summoned them and he merely pointed upstairs. Even without eyes they looked towards the direction and ran with supernatural speed to catch the target their master had requested.

Making her way through the empty building she kicked open the front door to come face to face with a barrel of a shotgun. At that moment she didn't know which was more terrifying, the gun or the man wielding it. His hair was silver, icy blue eyes looked on her, and a grin took on his face. "Hello Aya Sanada." With a blink of an eye he wrapped a free arm around her waist pulling her to him. Then he took aim as a Kilian snarled and leapt for him. A single bullet took out the fearful demon and he blew the smoke away. "Didn't think they would have demons on their side. Hypocritical sons of bitches." He turned around with Aya in his grasp and another Kilian appeared from nowhere and leapt for them. Aya gasped and thrustedher hand outright past Dante's cheek and shouted. "Freeze in hell!!!" Bright blue flames rushed from her hand and engulfed the demon making it freeze in its place. A shrill scream was heard before the demon's ice flame prison cracked and shattered into thousands of pieces. Dante whirled around to face a third Kilian and dodged a blast of dark violet colored energy spears from its chest. It released a hideous croaking laugh. Taking this moment Dante shoved the front end of the shotgun into the mouth and grinned wickedly. "Meet my non-humorus friend." The Kilian shrieked in horror as Dante pulled the trigger and the force caused the head to explode making one hell of a mess. "Oh c'mon, is that all?" Dante shook his head and chuckled. A soft weight against him made him turn his attention back to the limp figure in his arms. "Damn.."

Gently he picked her up in his arms and walked over to his 2004 Cadillac CTS and placed her in the front seat making sure she was secured. His eyes took on a dark shade of rage as he saw the awful wounds on her pale body. The thought of the men doing that to her was sickening and made him want to do more than just put a bullet in their skull. Slowly Aya opened her eyes and glanced at him and looked at him more closely. A thought crossed her mind then. -He..looks almost like Maki....no. That's just wishful thinking.- She closed her eyes tightly as a disappointed sigh escaped her lips. Hearing this Dante looked over to her. "Are you alright?" His voice was rich and soothing to her ears. Opening her eyes she looked at him and nodded. "I-I am. Just....really hurting like hell." "I'm amazed how you got through all that without going insane...or..worse..." His words trailed off and Aya was silent. She didn't want to let him know what she was if he didn't already know. All she wanted right now was rest and blood to drink to heal her wounds. As if reading her mind Dante shifted the gear into drive and they sped off like the wind.

* * *

Hope this Chapter was good for you. The kilians are weak compared to the usual demons Dante fights. The bad guys didn't realize this since they didn't know Dante was helping. But anyway it was funny with that third Kilian. lol. I'm so evil. I will update this fanfic as soon as possible. Thanks again! 


	3. Chapter 3: Job Well Done

**Disclaimer's Note:** I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters or any items associated with it.

Aya Sanada and Sahale are created characters and are not allowed to be used by anyone else.

Sorry it took so long to update this. I had some trouble with this chap and I'm having writer's block on this fanfic. Thank you so much for being patient with me and please review. Thanks again. **

* * *

**

**Job Well Done**

Dante looked at the piece of paper taped to the dash board of his Cadillac to see the directions to 1345 Rain Bridge Street. As he drove he looked back and forth to Aya who seemed to be falling in and out of sleep. She looked very ill and he worried now if she would be ok before they got to their destination. "How are you doing honey?" Sweat beaded at her forehead and she looked at him with half closed eyes. "Just...mm..please get me home mister..." "My name is Dante, Dante Sparda. Your friend Sahale hired me to find you." Her eyes opened more at the name. "Sahale, he was worried about me?" Her voice was shaky and now to a mere whisper. "Yeah. VERY worried. He almost banged down my damn door." Dante smirked as he saw a quick smile on Aya's face. Just as that smile had appeared it disappeared quickly as she groaned with pain. Her breathing began to pick up. "What's wrong Aya?" He was very worried now at the turn of her present condition. "I'm..sick. I..ugh..I had to drink something tainted. Now it is affecting me very badly. I have to rid myself of it..." A fine tremor shook through her body as she clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists. "Just hold on sweetie. We're almost there. There, I think that's the place."

He pulled up into a empty parking lot and viewed what looked like a three floor building. A sign on the place said _Nai's Herbs and Tools_. Interesting was the word that came across Dante's mind but was snuffed out by the sound of a distressed Aya. He quickly went over to her side and opened the door unclasping the seatbelt. Then very carefully he helped her up but she stumbled so he decided to carry her. Surprisingly she tried to resist but due to her current illness she couldn't do much. "Don't. I can walk.." "Falling on your face does not count as walking sweetheart." Dante gently taunted. He got a glare from her and decided to take her inside quick. Right when he got up to the door it opened by itself and he stepped in. As he stepped in the door automatically closed behind him. He turned around and saw there were no mechanical adjustments to the door so he wondered how did it open and close by itself. Slowly he shook his head in disbelief, "Weird, that's all I'm saying."

Looking around he saw rows of sharp daggers, herbs that were drying, and mysterious looking amulets in cases. "What is this place?" He whispered to himself. Sounds of footsteps caught his attention and he turned around as quickly as possible without making Aya dizzy. "Sahale?" The elderly man was walking down stairs and smiled. "You have succeeded Mr Dante. Please, come with me." He turned around and began to walk upstairs. Dante tilted his head in curiousity but followed him nevertheless.

Sahale was at a door on the third floor and took a single finger and pressed it up against a carving of a tree with a phoenix resting on it. Then a soft glow formed around the door and it opened revealing a dark room. Slowly they stepped in and Dante was instantly amazed at the sight of the room. It was dark but at the same time it was illuminated by pale blue glowing lights so you could still see where everything was, on the ceiling it was as if the night sky itself had entered with stars that sparkled, and the walls were painted with images of vast greenlands with strange but beautiful creatures roaming through them. "What..is this room? If it can be called that."

"This is Aya's domain."

"Domain? Isn't that the same as a room?"

"No. It is a sanctuary that Aya created herself."

"That can be done?"

"Only by a individual who has studied very extensively in magick. She is amazing, truly, I have never seen someone who has such knowledge of the things she does. Here lay her down right over this area."

Dante did so laying Aya down gently on a velvet like rug. Sahale looked her over and shook his head with sympathy. "These wounds are horrible, no wonder she wasn't able to fight back at the time." Aya then curled up and her body shook violently. "Damn she took in tainted blood. Dante hand me that wastebasket over there quickly." Without question Dante grabbed the wastebasket and handed it to Sahale. "Ok, help her sit up right beside it." Kneeling down Dante helped Aya sit up beside the wastebasket. Aya looked over to Sahale with worried eyes as she was near it. Sahale nodded to her and Dante wondered what was being said between them. Suddenly Aya convulsed and heaved violently as the contents went into the container. Dante ran his hand along her back hoping to comfort her somewhat as she continued. When she was finally finished Sahale took out his handkerchief and wiped gently at her mouth. Her eyes closed and she fainted with exhaustion in Dante's arms. Looking up at Sahale Dante spoke quietly,

"What the hell just happened?"

"When Aya takes in tainted blood such asa drunk's blood, drug addict, or negative type blood it makes her very ill. Her body cannot break down the tainted blood and she has to rid herself of it or it would bring about dangerous results. It can however bring some strength if she is almost drained as she was being captive. But it reacts as soon as that boost is over." Sahale looked at Aya as she was asleep in Dante's arms. "She will be out for a good day or two. But with a batch of fresh blood in her she will be good as new." The old man got up and went outside the door leaving Dante with Aya in the room.

"Huh. He must have gone to get the blood..." He shivered a bit at that. Surprisingly vampires creeped him out, he a demon hunter and vampires creeped him out. If anyone close to him knew that they would fall on their asses laughing half to death. He felt a slight stir in his arms and looked down and saw Aya bury her face within the folds of his crimson red leather trenchcoat. Slowly he stroked her hair and was captivated by the softness of it. Suddenly he heard a mysterious sound and he looked around. Odd, there was no one around and nothing had moved. The sound was made again. "What on earth is that?" It sounded like a.....purr. Looking down at Aya he stroked her hair again and the sound was made. "Well I'll be damned. She purrs." Laughter bubbled up inside him as he heard the sound again. It was awfully cute for someone who had the blood of a vampire and lycan to purr so innocently like that. Then Sahale came in the room, startling Dante from his new found amusement, with two bags of blood in his arms. Noticing the startled shake from Dante the elderly man smiled.

"I apologize for surprising you like that."

"Eh, it's ok gramps." Dante tried to regain his coolness but already knew it was futile as Sahale smiled more at him.

"So how is Aya doing?"

"I just found out she purrs. Did you know this?"

"Ahh yes. She does that when she is very content with something. However it is very rare that she does that. Maybe she takes a fancy to you Mr. Dante."

"I don't think so Sahale. She doesn't like me at all." He smirked at the memory of Aya glaring at him in the parking lot.

"Mr. Dante, she has been with me for eight years and just this past year she has finally warmed up to me."

His eyes opened wide at this statement and Dante looked down at Aya again. "So she distances herself away from the people she cares about?"

"I believe that is correct. I never really thought of that. I just assumed she was a loner by nature because of her bloodlines. Well enough chit chat let's get the poor soul on the road to recovery. If you would Mr. Dante place her right over on that bed within the quartz stones."

Dante nodded and saw the bed and the stones around it. Everything in this place amazed him for he had never seen such sights. Even with being a demon hunter things like this never ever came across his path. Gently he set Aya down onto the silken sheets and moved for Sahale. He looked on as Sahale connected the bag of blood with a I.V and gently inserted the needle into Aya's left arm.

"She will recover in no time. I will come back and check on her in the next hour or so to make sure the blood is being supplied to her without trouble. Now let us go downstairs and get your payment settled." Sahale went to the door and walked out towards the stairs.

Dante gave one last look to Aya and let his eyes linger on her still form. With ragged torn clothes Aya still looked so beautiful in her sleep. He shook his head slowly. "No..this is where our paths end. The job is done, I have no reason to be here." He silently reasoned to himself. Then he remembered Sahale waiting downstairs and hurriedly closed the door and went down to join him. He found Sahale sitting down in a rocking chair lighting up a tobacco pipe. Dante found a chair to sit in and pulled up close to him.

After a few puffs Sahale spoke softly, "I want to thank you so much Mr. Dante for finding her. I was truly concerned for her safety. Although she does not know, possibly never will, she is just like a granddaughter to me. I have found myself caring more and more each day that passes by. She is the only family I believe I have now even if she is not blood. Thank you again Mr. Dante and here is your reward." Sahale leaned over and handed over a thick envelope. Dante accepted it and opened it up carefully. After a few minutes running his thumb along the dollar bills he put half back in the envelope and gave half to Sahale. The older man tilted his head with curiousity.

"I only want five-thousand Sahale. Don't worry about the rest. Besides, I think I like this place of yours and it may come in handy when I need some herbs and other remedies." A grin crept along Dante's face and Sahale chuckled softly.

"You are welcome here anytime you like Mr. Dante. I hope my shop will be useful to you." He extended his fragile, aged hand to Dante who grasped gently and they shook hands.

"Take care gramps. See ya around." Dante got up and walked out the door smiling to himself as he knew this was a job well done.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chap and I will try to update A.S.A.P 


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

**Disclaimer's Note:** I do not own any of Devil May Cry characters or items associated with it. So if you try to sue me you will lose! Muwahahaha!

Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I feel really proud that my fanfic is enjoyable. Sorry for not updating sooner I have been busy and brain blocked on this fanfic. Hopefully that will not remain much longer. Well on again to story. Thanks again.

Italics will be for thoughts just to give a heads up. **

* * *

**

**Recovery**

Sahale looked on as the devil hunter left his shop and remained in his rocking chair taking puffs of his tobacco pipe. When he felt content he got up and walked around his shop. He inspected every slot and case to make sure everything was in place and full. He came across a slot with brightly colored blue and violet feathers attached to small various shaped bottles. Examining them he realized one was broken and took it to the counter up front putting it away. Looking around once more he found everything to be in great condition and just a few things short on supply. Walking back to his desk he grabbed a pen and took out his inventory sheet and checked the items that he was running low on. Finishing that he went upstairs and checked on Aya, who slept soundly, and changed the bag of blood with ease. Making sure everything was ok he left and went downstairs on the second floor to his own bedroom. Three dream catchers adorned the ceiling, the walls were painted with snowy landscapes with wolves creeping under the trees, and in the far corner a bow and quiver of arrows was neatly placed. He walked over to his bed with a patched quilt and laid down falling asleep within minutes due to fatigue from the days of searching for Aya.

The next morning in her magical domain Aya stirred from her slumber. Slowly she sat up and looked down to her arm to see the I.V connected to it. "Oh I feel like hell.." She groaned softly to herself. Already the cuts and gashes on her body were healing rapidly and were becoming faint lines that too were disappearing. Then looking around she saw the familiar walls and the ceiling that was in her sight before she fell into sleep. Home...a word she hadn't known or felt until now. She had gotten into bad situations but the one from yesterday was something she would never forget. Gently she removed the needle from her arm and rubbed the area it was stuck in. A simple little sting yet it was pain all the same. Closing her eyes she let her senses take over and found nothing to be stirring within her home. Opening her eyes she got up and looked in a full-length mirror to see the torn clothes she wore. "Oh this will not be winning a beauty pageant anytime soon." Stepping over to a closet she pulled out a sky blue blouse with long cuffed sleeves, black jean caprice, and found some comfortable sandals with beads sewn on the top and sides. When she was dressed she looked in the mirror again and stared at the reflection that looked back at her. The more she stared the more a emptiness took over in the pit of her stomach. How long had she been here in this world? How long had she been living? No, the better word would be existing. Slowly she leaned against the mirror on the wall and rested her forehead against the cold reflecting glass. Sounds began to form in her mind, whispers at first but then became loud and clear.

"You..are a monster..."

"Innocent blood stains your hands..."

"Enjoying the screams of agony, the blood, and the wails of grief. You are and always will be...The Warlordess of Grief."

"Guilty...guilty...GUILTY!"

"Aaah! No!" Aya pushed herself away from the mirror and landed on the floor, scrambling away, then huddling against the wall. "No..no.." She softly whispered as the voices faded away and left her shivering with thoughts of regret. Slowly she brought her trembling hands up to her face and looked at them. They were pale, slender, and clean. With a deep breath she stood up and walked out the door and down the stairs.

The morning rays of the sun shone through the windows of the downstairs shop signifying a new day had come. As Aya walked towards the counter she felt the warmth of the sun rays on her ivory skin and wished the light of the rays could erase the darkness within her soul. Looking around Aya noticed Sahale was not up. "Odd..he is usually the early bird before me." She glanced at the clock and it was nine 'o' clock am, the store's opening time but no Sahale to open it up. "Guess he was really tired and didn't even notice it himself." With a slight shrug she looked around and made sure everything was in order before opening as Sahale had taught her to do. She unlocked the door and turned on the neon sign saying "Open" outside. Running the store didn't bother her at all. She had seen Sahale do it at least a thousand times and she was confident of her own skills at sales. However she had been tempted to bite a few of the customers who had given Sahale a hard time. A smile came across her face as she remembered a particular woman who ranted about an amulet that was in perfect condition but to her it didn't shine to her liking. Sahale had told her it wasn't for decoration it was meant for protection. Then she had used a racial term against him and she had turned at the exact moment to look at Aya who smiled at her with her fangs showing. The woman's face turned white as a ghost then looked at Sahale and apologized quickly for her insult to him. With a quick nod she basically ran out the door and sped off in her Jaguar convertible. Sahale had looked to Aya who only shrugged with a look of innocence on her face.

The bell above the door rang as a person entered the shop. Aya was straightening the display of the daggers as she heard the bell. "Hello and welcome to Nai's Shop-" She turned around with a smile and it faltered as she saw the person. "It's..you." The same man who had rescued her was right here in the shop! _What was his name again? Donnie?Donfae? Dante?_ Yeah! That was it. Dante Sparda. Why did the last name sound familiar? She shook her head supposing it was from a movie she had heard of or seen. He stood beside a shelf on one of the aisles dressed in a black short sleeve shirt with a light denim jacket over his shoulder, black jeans with a few sliced holes around his knees, and faded blue-black tennis shoes.

"I guess the old man was right. You do heal fast, just like me. Heh."

"Sahale told you what I was?" She asked quietly as she put up some jewelry on top of the counter.

He was silent for a moment then spoke. "Yeah. He told me. I was surprised to know that such bloodlines could coexist in a body." He suddenly saw Aya still at those words and her fingers clenched into a fist making her knuckles turn almost white. "Aya? Are you alright?" His words were soft and hesitant.

She exhaled slowly, uncurling her fingers, she ran a hand through her ebony silken hair sending strands falling near her brow and thicker strands falling over her shoulders. "I'm fine. I know..my blood would fascinate some people. However..it has made some enemies as well." She continued looking around the shop never resting her eyes upon Dante's curious expression.

"Enemies? Why would-"

"Forget it. It's not your problem so don't worry about it." Her words had a bite to them and almost made Dante wince.

Oh yeah, Sahale was right about her being a loner. He then decided to walk around and look at the various products. It was a bit harder to focus on the products when there was a beautiful slender woman at the counter. He smirked and shook his head at the words he had said the night before about not ever crossing paths again, boy was he wrong. Then soft, haunting music began to play within the store. Dante turned around to see Aya at a stereo adjusting the controls. "You like to listen to music?" He knew it was a stupid question but he wanted to talk to her some more. "Yes. It's my favorite pastime when I'm not out killing creatures that pose a threat." She said it casually as if it were a daily chore. His eyes rested on her for a minute taking in what she had said. _Could that be the reason why work has been so slow lately?_ A thought popped in his head and he decided to go ahead and ask her something. "Hey Aya how long has this shop been here? I never noticed it til last night." He waited on her reply.

"Sahale just moved here from Texas recently. He complained about the heat messing up some of his finer products. So he decided to come up here where businesses thrived a bit better."

"How long ago did he move here?"

"Mmm...about three weeks ago." _Then it couldn't have been her since work slowed down two weeks ago_. "But I came up a week after. I was handling..."personal" affairs when he first moved up here." Her words struck home. So she was the cause after all.

"How often do you go out killing the creatures?"

"What is this? A interrogation of my activities?" Her voice was a bit irritated and made Dante sorry he asked the question. Strangely it made him smirk as he was amused at her aggravation. "Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"Nothing. If you don't already know, I take on requests to kill demons, creatures of threat, or other little things. I think you killing the things is taking away my business." He said it as carefully as he could without completely pissing her off. Unfortunately it didn't happen that way...

"Oh excuse me! I didn't know I was killing your money! Next time I see a demon eating a defenseless person I will walk on by knowing you will be there to do the job of killing and collecting your money. Hell, I will personally come get your ass so you can kill the thing and get paid for it!"

Yeah, she was pissed really bad. Guess she was feeling much better and recovering quite well. Her blue eyes flared angrily at him and he decided to go ahead and give up on this conversation. Then he saw a slot with various shaped bottles with feathers attached. Just what he needed! Some of his bottles were getting low since he had to use them in the heat of battle and they would shatter when he dropped them. "How much are these?" He held up one of the little bottles and Aya looked at it. "One dollar and fifty cents each." "Good. I'll take some." Grabbing about seven bottles he came up to the counter and gently set them down. He pulled out his wallet as Aya rang the items up. "So do the feathers do anything special to the bottles?" He asked looking curiously at the bottles. "It protects the potion that you put in it so it will not be tainted." She answered as she took the amount of money he gave and gave back the correct change. Then carefully she wrapped up each bottle with newspaper and put them in a box with cardboard slots for each individual bottle. "There. Anything else?" She asked with complete coolness in her voice. _Yeah stop biting my head off_. "Nah. That's all. Well I guess I better get going and I will see you around love." "Not too soon I hope." She said sarcastically. He just laughed softly and walked out the door with the bell ringing as usual. Oh Dante Sparda was going to be a pain in the ass alright. Her ass anyway...


	5. Chapter 5: A Night's Duel

**Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Devil May Cry characters or items associate with it. The sword Asura is a item from the game Saga Frontier. I do not own that either. **

**Aya Sanada and Sahale are my created characters and are not meant to be used without my permission. **

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean a lot to me really. I am sorry for not updating sooner I am working hard on this fanfic. Well here is chap 5 and I hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**A Night's Duel**

The day went on and only few customers came into the shop. Aya was more than happy when the clock chimed at seven 'o' clock that evening. She went and turned off the neon sign outside and locked the doors making sure they were securely locked. After cleaning up she straightened the shelves and looked around taking inventory of any items that were low on supply. When she finished she turned off the lights in the store and went up on the second floor where the living room and other living quarters were. She went into the small kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water and glugged it down. With a sigh of satisfaction she rinsed out the bottle and filled it up with pure water from the purifier they had on the faucet in the kitchen sink. A sound made her look up and she smiled as she saw Sahale walking towards the living room.

"Evening Sahale."

"Ah it's evening? I am getting old. I can't believe how tired I was. Did you run the store without problems?"

"Yes. Everything was fine."

"Any customers?" He sat down on his recliner in the corner.

"Only a few. The devil hunter, Dante, came by." Her tone of voice changed to that of agitation when she mentioned his name.

"Oh did he now?" Sahale chuckled softly as he saw the look on Aya's face. "You don't sound too pleased that he came."

"The man is an arrogant ass. I can tell he can get his way and get out of things easily." She snorted a bit at that. _Not to mention he thinks he's a hit with the ladies. Calling me love...hmph._ She put away the full water bottle in the fridge and walked towards the stairs.

"Will you be staying in for tonight?" Sahale asked curiously.

"No, I want to go out. I can't stay in tonight." Her voice sounded a bit sad...and dare he think a bit scared? "Got a lot on my mind and I don't want to think on it." Of course her mind was always full, with memories of death, pain, and regret. The only way to ever relieve it was to make sure she stayed busy with something else other than thinking. She walked upstairs and went inside her domain. Sahale sighed sadly. He could tell pain ate at her all the time and she would always run herself ragged until she basically collasped with exhaustion. Sometimes he would pray for her to just sit and rest and let her pain heal. But he knew it would be up to her if she wanted to let it all go.

_Meanwhile..._

Dante paced the floor of Devil May Cry, his eyes dark with thought. He was bored and restless from lack of demons to slay. "God I might as well go on patrol. Nothing else for me in this hell hole right now." He put a hand behind his head groaning slightly. Damn this sucked! All energy but no demons to slay, enemies to cuss out, or any damsels in distress to rescue. Well scratch that last part he wanted to go see Aya but she made it clear that morning that she was not a social person. Walking over to his closet he picked out his leather trench coat to wear for the evening patrol. "Let's see, black or red? Red or black? So many choices." He decided to pick the black one as it just looked so damn cool. He gathered his favorite items to wear, black fingerless gloves, a crimson red helmet with silver streaks on the side, and a chain necklace with a strange amulet on it. Walking by his sword, Alastor, it gave a slight glow and something that sounded like a hiss. "Oh you wanna go for a walk boy? Ok. No problem." Grabbing the sword by the hilt he put it in its sheath on his back. It quivered a bit with reluctance. "Hey you wanna ride with me you're going to be in that sheath. If you're not happy with that then tough nuggets for ya." It quivered again and gave a slight growl. "I can put you right back in the closet next to my gym socks." The sword went dead and stayed quiet. "That's what I thought." Dante smirked and walked out his door locking it behind him. Strolling over to his favorite motorcycle he mounted it and put on his helmet. Then he put up the kickstand and leaned forward as he revved it up. With the engine turning over he sped off down the streets like...a bat out of hell basically.

_Later..._

Aya came down about thirty minutes later dressed in a navy blue sleeveless shirt that clung to her like a second skin with a black leather vest fastened halfway up, black jeans that fitted her form, and black army boots with metal tips on the front end. Around her neck was a leather necklace with a blue amulet with wings engraved on the surface. On her right wrist she wore a bracer with silver rune symbols on it and a sword sheath on her back. In her left hand she carried a broad sword with the blade being blood red and the hilt being silver. With a twirl of the blade she fluidly sheathed the sword. "Alright Asura...let's see what we can find tonight." She then tied her long hair back in a high ponytail to keep it from going all over the place. Sahale looked up from reading the newspaper and smirked a bit as he spoke. "Remember to play nice with others Aya."

"I'll try really hard this time." Replying back with a hint of sarcasm in her soft voice. With that she stepped out the door and shut it with ease. When she came outside she lightly jumped on the railing of the stairway that ascended from the sidewalk beside the building. Making sure no one was around she closed her eyes as her body shimmered and turned into a fine mist. The mist then floated up and went towards the outskirts of the city where a demonic aura was being presented. _Huh, a challenge? These demons get cockier all the time. Maybe even more than that Dante. He still sets my teeth on edge._ Feeling the aura getting stronger she hurried towards it hoping to have a fight to clear her mind.

_In the outskirts..._

Dante stood on the outskirts of the city admiring the view. One can never really appreciate the beauty of the city unless they're away from it. The lights, the view, and the sounds that just seemed to be the city itself. Tired of riding around he decided to go on the outskirts and try to lure in some unsuspecting demons with his threatening aura trick. Now he paced back and forth running a hand through his hair waiting for anything to happen. At that moment he didn't notice the strange mist coming towards him as it lowered a few feet away from him. Then it shimmered and formed into a being. "Oh give me a break. Can I not lose you for at least one day?" His head went up as he heard that aggravated feminine voice. Instantly his day just got better. Turning around a big grin crossed his face. "Well well, what are you doing out from the city?"

"Don't tell me you were the one giving off that aura." A fist was on her hip as she just looked at him.

"All me babe. I learned that little trick when the little rascals would hide and I had to go search for their asses." He chuckled when he saw her roll her blue eyes at him.

"To think I fell for it. I really must have been desperate to see some action." A sigh escaped her lips as she turned to leave.

"Oh you can still see some action." He couldn't resist tempting the black hair beauty into staying.

"I know...you are not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"All depends. You want the sweaty, battle action or sweaty lustful action?" The urge to roll with laughter was suppressed as she glared at him with a go-to-hell look.

"I don't think fighting with you will be a good idea. Considering I could really hurt you and I don't have a good reason to." Her voice was sweet as she looked at him.

"Oh you got jokes. Well let's see how our abilities are then. You, me, right here and now." He pulled Alastor from its sheath and held it in fighting stance as he smirked at her. With a grin of her own she pulled out Asura and twirled it once before going into her stance. "Your choice."

"Lets make it a bit more interesting. The loser does what the winner wants. If I win I take you on a date. How about it?"

"Interesting. If I win, you stay away from me and if I even catch a glimpse of you near me I will hurt you. Agreed?"

"Agreed." With that Dante swung first and she easily dodged the slash and jumped away. Then she thrusted forward with him moving to the side and bringing down his blade upon hers. Sparks flew when the swords collided as well as both giving off glows of energy. Alastor with electricity and Asura with a bright red glow. Aya thrusted upwards to ward off his sword from hers. It was then a series of slashes and thrusts towards Dante. He was amazed at the speed and grace she had during battle. Already another trait he was beginning to like besides her sharp tongue. Dante had no intentions of losing this duel, Aya was special and he was not going to lose the opportunity to get to know her more. His skills were nothing to laugh at either as he threw in quick slashes and upward thrusts to throw her off balance. To his advantage she was a bit disoriented by the false thrusts he gave and leaned right into his upward slash which cut at her belt around her pants. She looked up with a frown. "I liked that belt. When I win you're gonna buy me another one." He just grinned at her. That grin was starting to get on her nerves. It was all male arrogance and she was gonna wipe that smirk off one way or another. Slowly she leaned in towards his right side and as soon as he moved she darted to the left and slashed at his leather trench coat. From her sword attack there was a lovely wide gash in the material. She smiled at him with triumph written all over her face. He cocked his head to the side and evaluated the damage. With a shrug he slid the coat off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground in a heap. "You just crossed the line honey. Slashing my coat like that, uh uh. It's on."

She merely swayed her hips to the side with a mock gesture. "Then by all means let's put it on." A laugh escaped her lips as she looked at him. He wasn't all that bad looking, hmm maybe even handsome in some arrogant and annoying way. With lightning speed he collided his sword with hers making their swords come together in a weapon deadlock. Both pushed at the other hoping to get any kind of advantage. Dante was surprised at how much strength that was in Aya as she pushed against him. A devilish smirk came to his lips as he quickly put his face to hers and landed a kiss on her lips. The act shocked Aya so much he was able to jump away leaving her in a state of disbelief. Her trembling fingers touched her lips as she looked at him.

"W-why did you do that?" She tried to sound stern but it was more of a soft accusation than a menancing one. Dante tilted his head and grinned but stopped as he saw she was being honest. Not only was she in shock but she also looked vulnerable as a woman. At that moment Aya looked lost and confused, something he had never seen from her before. She shook her head slightly making everything within her stance change. In a instant she was back to her old self ready with sword in hand. "Come on..let's get this over with." With those words she lunged at him with a downward slash. He noticed instantly that her attacks were angry and not as calculated from before. Many of her attacks he was able to counter and knock her off balance. Then one upward slash from her left her open to attack and he ducked kicking her legs out from under her. She landed on her back as Asura fell away from her hand. When she tried to get up Dante gently placed the tip of Alastor to her neck. She looked up and anger flashed in her eyes along with shimmer of tears. Deep down Dante felt horrible, he never wanted to upset her like this he just wanted to get to know her. With a irritated motion she wiped at her eyes and glared at him.

"You win." She didn't know what was worse, the fact she lost or his simple kiss had disrupted everything in her well guarded heart and mind. He bent down to help her up but she turned her head away from him.

"Come on sweetie...please don't be like this. I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you." His voice was genuine as he extended his hand again. She looked back at him and took his hand in hers and held on when he pulled her up.

"So when is the date?" Her voice was soft but had a bit of menace in it.

"This Thursday. I don't have anything and that will give you time if you want to get anything for our outing." He sighed softly, he really didn't want her to be mad at him the whole time. But she nodded to him and walked over to Asura and picked it up and sheathed it.

"Then it is set. I will see you Thursday Dante. At eight 'o' clock. I will be free from the shop and I will have what I need." She smiled a bit at him before her body shimmered into mist and floated towards the city. Well maybe she wasn't that mad as he thought, but she was capable of revenge so he would have to keep an eye out. Walking to his motorcycle he put on his helmet and put up the kickstand and revved up the engine before speeding off back to his office. He won the duel and now he would look forward to his prize.


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe He's Not So Bad

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Devil May Cry, items, and places associated with it. Aya Sanada and Sahale are my created characters and are not permitted to be used by anyone else without permission. **

A/N : Guys thank you so much for the reviews! They have really touched me. When I began this I never thought I would get so many. I am sooo sorry for the long awaited update. Things have been...difficult so once again I am sorry for the wait. Again thank you so much! -_kisses to everyone-_

* * *

**Wow...Maybe He's Not Bad...**

It was five minutes to eight 'o' clock when Aya came down from her domain dressed in a dark blue medieval shirt with long loose sleeves, black leggings that fitted her long slender legs and ankle length high heel boots. Her long ebony black hair was braided in tiny braids with most of it tied back with a silver scrunchie and the rest hanging over her shoulders framing her face slightly. Dark blue eyeshadow was on her eyes with accents of silver above it, red lipstick graced her full lips, and she wore diamond-shaped sapphire earrings for the event this night. Sahale entered the living room as he finished locking up his shop and looked up and gazed with amazement. The cold natured Aya he had always known was not the same person who stood before him at this moment. Hands wringed nervously before her as she kept her head down before him. "Do..I look alright? Not too overdressed am I?"

"No child, not at all. You are perfect." A slight chuckle from him made her look up with curious dark blue eyes. "What is so funny? Is it me?"

"No no. I am surprised that you would agree to go on this outing with Mr. Dante that is all."

"Well I didn't have much choice Sahale. I have always kept my word even when it was things that I didn't like very much. That doesn't change even with my dislike for Dante."

A knock at the door made both of them look up. Looking to Aya he nodded and went to the door and opened it slowly. There stood the Devil hunter himself, dressed in a crisp crimson shirt with a V-shaped collar that was left unbuttoned, black jeans that were pressed with perfection, and black boots that were polished to make them shine. His silver hair was parted down the middle with the bangs coming down the sides to touch the sides of his face slightly. A Rolex watch could be seen on this left wrist and over his shoulder he had his right hand carrying his black leather trench coat. A grin was on his face as he looked at her, "So how do I look honey? I hope I meet your standards." Aya was speechless as her eyes studied his form. Perfection was the only word to describe him with. Then he reached behind his back with his left hand and it reappeared with a long golden box with a red satin ribbon tied around it. "I got ya something." A twinkle could be seen in his icy blue eyes as she accepted the box. Opening it a soft gasp was heard, inside was a black belt with a beautifully engraved silver buckle of a Dragon with jade for the eyes.

"Dante...thank you. It is beautiful."

"Try it on and see if it fits."

Aya quickly unbuckled the belt already around her waist and slid the new one through the slips of her pants with ease. It fitted her perfectly. A smile came to her face as she looked up at him. "Maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

All the while she was trying on the new belt Dante let his eyes roam over her perfect form. So beautiful, he thought to himself, the delicate shirt she wore hugged each curve just right, the same went along with her black leggings. He quickly brushed the back of his hand along the edge of his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling. The most striking feature of her attire were her eyes, the blue eyeshadow made her eye color stand out more and even more alluring with their almond shape. Hearing her words he replied with a slight husky tone. "Oh don't come to that conclusion just yet sweetie. The night hasn't even begun yet." He teased with a mocking evil grin on his face. Aya tilted her head a bit as she thought she detected a slight change in his voice. Deciding it was only imagination she smiled to him, a real genuine smile. "Then we better go ahead and make the night begin so I can judge you for who you really are."

"I know I am definitely looking forward to tonight's events." He held out his arm for her to link her arm in it. Hesitantly she took his arm in hers and looked back to Sahale with a bit of a worried look. It stunned the elderly man that he saw such emotion in her eyes. Hewas nowa bit worried himself for her. When she had come home from her outing on Monday night she returned with tears on her cheeks. Saying nothing to him she had ran to her room and did not come out for the whole following day. Several times he had checked on her and he could still hear sounds of her sobbing softly. Something had changed in her, it was small but it was in the making and something very powerful had to make that happen. The question now was what would take place now and how would she react to it?

He watched them leave and go to the car that Dante was driving for the night. "Lord above, I pray for her, let her be alright and give her the strength she needs to accept and deal with the events that will happen tonight." When the car faded into the distance he turned around and went up to the second floor back to his room. On the walls with the painted images of wolves and snowy forests there was a Native American village near the forest. The villagers were out and dressed warmly doing what was needed to be done. One young woman was on the outside of the village border and looking to the sky. Her skin a lovely complexion, almond shaped chocolate eyes, and raven black hair touching her waist. Sahale rested his hand near the image and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the face. "White Heart..." His voice was tearful as he spoke the name.


	7. Chapter 7: Just When the Fun Began

( AN: Hey guys sorry for not updating in oh...4 years. Got seriously sidetracked until I started thinking about the story today after listening to "Untouched" by The Veronicas. Call me weird but I'm inspired by music. Heh anyway enjoy and tell me what you think. Thanx. ^.^)

**Just When You Begin to Have Fun...  
**

As Dante drove Aya fidgeted around in her seat. She was very nervous about the whole thing as she had not even had the slightest thought of the male race within years, besides killing them half the time. Occasionally her eyes would glance over to him and the moment he would turn his head she shot her attention back to the road ahead of them. Silently Dante thought on how to break the awkward silence and then clicked his tongue before making conversation. "Any place you would like to go? Your choice." "I..haven't been in the city long enough to know what places to go to for um…my own enjoyment." "Hm, I know a place. It's called Heaven's Pleasure." "Sounds like a place to pick up a one night stand at." "Trust me hun, it's more than that. A lot more." His tone held humor in it and she was afraid to wonder whether it was just general humor or other. He put down his foot on the accelerator and the car hurled forward. Instinctively Aya gripped onto the car handle on the door. He laughed a bit as he saw her reaction to the event.

"Never rode in a car much have ya sweetie?"

"No. I prefer to teleport or travel by the shadows. Not ride in these monstrous things."

"Don't be scared of it. It's our best friend." He patted the dashboard lovingly and Aya wondered then if he was a lunatic. Then a seemingly rundown building came into view, a hot pink neon sign saying "Heaven's Pleasure" was half broken, the outside paint was peeling, and some shingles looked ready to fall off. "This....is the place you were speaking of?" She asked with a appalled look as she unbuckled her seat belt getting out quickly.

"Don't judge the outside, nothing is always what it seems."

"I'm half expecting a colony of roaches to come out and declare we're trespassing." Turning her head to him with her arms crossed as she gave him a stern look. He merely chuckled at her statement. Casually he walked over to her and wrapped a arm around her shoulders and gently led her forward. Still having her arms crossed she walked along with him and stopped when they came to a abnormally large bouncer. Looking at Dante he rose an eyebrow and held out his hand.

"No humans allowed."

"Heh, not quite fully human pal." With a movement quicker than even Aya could comprehend he whirled out Ebony and aimed it towards the bouncer. "Half human and half demon. Wanna give it a go biggy?" The bouncer looked shocked and terrified at the same time. "S-son of Sparda! My apologies." He stepped to the side and Aya looked at him and back to Dante who gave her a boyish grin. "What? You have to show who has authority sometimes. Especially when it comes to showing a lady a good time." Quickly he sheathed Ebony in a well hidden holster that was at the back of his pants. Aya looked to him curiously and smiled a bit as she was impressed by this tactic. Even she didn't bring her weapons as she was lethal without them. "My motto is always be prepared for the unexpected." Dante replied smoothly and affectionately squeezed her shoulder.

The bouncer opened the door for them and they entered and Aya then knew what Dante meant then of things not always being what they seem. Inside there were walls painted with all kinds of designs of blue, red, violet, and dark colors on the edges. Lights flickered in a series of patterns, a huge ball hung from the ceiling that made sparkling lights appear on the walls, and music that was playing in such a soothing and pounding rhythm at the same time that even she couldn't tell where one note started and the other one ended. Her sapphire eyes took all of it in with amazement in their depths. Just then Dante sneaked a kiss on her cheek and smiled. "Knew you would like it." Aya turned to him with a bit of a startled expression on her fair face and for the first time blushed a bit. Dante savored that moment in his mind as she looked so beautiful with that pink shade on her cheeks.

Looking around she saw people that seemed a bit strange and held auras that were more powerful than the average human. "Are these...people demons?" She asked a bit surprised that if they were different then how could they coexist with the humans that were here in this world. Dante nodded his head a bit. "Yes...and no. Some are demons, others are Half-lings so to speak. Mixture in bloodlines have produced them so not a lot of them can be exposed directly to the public or people would freak." Aya agreed with him, people weren't very accepting when it came to things being different outside their perfect world. Her eyes lingered on his face that seemed to radiate perfect sin and thoughts swirled in her mind. This wouldn't work, nothing would work even if she wanted to be with him in any sort of way. Wait, when did that thought come into play?

"Aya? Are you alright?" Dante's worried voice entered her mind breaking her away from the doubts in her mind.

"I'm fine, really."

"Honestly? I don't want you to strain yourself after what happened to you." Wow, he really was concerned about her. A genuine smile appeared on her lips as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am fine Dante….really I am. If you hadn't saved me I would not have been here." Then she withdrew her hand as a guilty expression fluttered over her pale features. "I…am thankful for what you did for me Dante. I am….sorry for being so harsh towards-"

Dante then stopped her as he spoke up, "Don't…it's ok. You are welcome Aya and you don't have to apologize to me for anything." He gently brushed away a stray lock of hair from her brow as he smiled at her. Her heart did a strange flutter the moment she saw it and cursed herself inwardly for her reaction. She had to keep herself on guard at all times. If not…she couldn't even begin to think of the consequences. Luckily Dante spoke up once again, "Let's get some grub I'm starving how about you?" "Sounds good to me." Then he stopped abruptly from leading her to the bar that seemed to be paired with a buffet table that was filled with what appeared to be tons of food. Aya stopped quickly before she hit him as he turned around to look at her. "Aya…if you…drink…" Then she smirked as she knew where this was going. "No I can eat food if I want to. I just have to have blood when I need it or I'll grow weak."

"Ah gotcha." He seemed to be relieved at her words and that only made Aya smile wickedly as she closed the inches between them and tilted her head slightly as she skimmed the tip of her tongue along his neck where his pulse was strong. Dante couldn't hold back the shiver down his spine nor how his body seemed to tighten at that moment. "What are you doing love?" His voice had dropped to a husky tone as his icy blue hues looked down to her. Looking up to meet his gaze she purred softly as she spoke seductively. "Just tasting….in case you were offering." The smirk came to her lips as Dante had moved slightly in a nervous manner. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" Her face turned to one of innocence that could fool anyone who didn't know any better of her nature. "Can't say I'm rooting for a biting hun." Dante replied with his voice once more steady as he composed himself. Aya merely smiled as she laughed softly and caressed his cheek gently, "I assure you, all you would feel in a vampire's kiss is total and ultimate pleasure."

"That's an offer hard to refuse…but I am a bit nervous of fangs in my neck darling." He grinned sheepishly at her as she looked at him with a questioning expression.

"You, a demon hunter, a man who hunts the baddies in the night and acts like a bad ass is sca-" Dante covered her mouth gently as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't give my secret away." He smirked lightly and she lightly nipped at his hand making him draw back as she laughed softly but it wasn't directed at him for his exposed secret.

"Promise to keep it between us Aya? It'll ruin my reputation as the bad ass hunter." He chuckled as he drew her close and pressed his forehead against hers gently. Aya smiled a bit as she looked up at him and spoke softly. "I promise to keep it a secret Dante."

Then her smile fell as she looked up at him once more and turned away. He stopped her as he turned her to face him, "What is it Aya? Why do you turn away from me whenever I get too close to you?" Her sapphire hues gazed into his own icy ones as she was silent but spoke softly for only him to hear. "I have secrets as well Dante….dangerous secrets that make me a terrible person. It is better that we do not become closer than what we already are. I have…I…I can't do this. The less you know the better." Gently she pushed away as she stepped out of reach quickly and began to head for the door when an explosion rocked the building sending the clubbers scrambling for safety and screams echoed in the building. Dante looked around quickly and made a leap for Aya who was quickly in position for battle as she was on alert. He grabbed her arm and pulled her near as she hissed in protest. Then a voice spoke up above the screams and noise.

"Warlordess of Grief!! I have come for you! My blade thirsts for your blood and my revenge will be complete!"

Aya turned towards the voice with shock and dismay in her sapphire eyes. Oh no. Dante could not know who she once was and she turned to him. "Get out of here Dante! Now!"

"Like hell I am! I am staying here, I will not leave you by yourself!" His determination shown in his flaming icy hues that seemed to glow slightly as he withdrew Ebony and held it out as a armored figure came running forward with a blade in hand as it was coming for Aya. Dante fired off several rounds but they bounced off whatever armor the figure was wearing. He pushed Aya away forcefully as the blade was swung for her and left a horrible gash in Dante's arm.

"Dante!!" Aya cried out his name and moved forward to help him but was held back by an invisible force as he placed his gun away quickly and jumped forward driving a hard kick into the chest of the figure who stumbled back. "Wrong guy to mess with on his date asshole!" There was a pulse in the air as Aya stared at him as his form grew a crimson glow and his body began to transform. The bright glow engulfed him completely and when it shot out in energy spikes the Dante she knew was no longer in human form. His body was pulsing with a glow that seemed to travel in streams along his body and black lined crimson wings spread to their fullest as he looked up to show glowing white eyes. There were very few things that scared Aya but the energy she felt from Dante at that very moment made her question her own power if she was ever to be against him in a fight. The armored figure who had attacked paused and spoke. "Sparda? No, you must be his son, if you are his son why are you not slaying THAT demon behind you?! She has killed thousands upon thousands! Why do you not kill her?! She is our enemy!"

Aya gasped as she backed away as she recognized the voice and realized the voice had belonged to a child who had grown to be an adult. A victim of a slaughtered family by her hand who had come seeking vengeance. Dante stepped forward as he spoke in a voice that was deep and threatening towards the figure. "If you value your life you will leave and do not come for her ever again…"

The figure took off its helmet to reveal a man to be only about twenty-five if that old and he glared with hatred in his eyes at Aya then at Dante. "You defend her? Then you are my enemy as well. This is not over Son of Sparda nor for you Warlordess…I vowed on my parents' graves to have your blood spill on the ground and for you to breathe your last breath in agony. I will make it come true." He put on his helmet as he walked away and seemed to disappear in thin air. Dante then turned to face Aya as he slowly transformed back to his human form and he looked at her with a stern expression. "What the hell was that man talking about?" Tears trickled down Aya's face as she looked at him with shame filling her eyes. "I told you….I have secrets….you don't know me Dante….I was…and still am…a terrible person." Dante came over to her and she backed away but not soon enough as he put his arms around her and held her close. "Shh, it's alright love." He felt her tremble and soft gasps of beginning sobs.


End file.
